Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa
by Lilith Lupin
Summary: Ke pasaria si Remus tuviera que escoger entre una chica y Sirius. Dejen reviews sean buenos conmigo.


Hola ke tal, como les va??, como les pinta la vida??. Bien este fic es un gran tributo a mi y a mi marido (Remus John Lupin, no por nada soy Nadeshiko Lupin) En verdad espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, yo sé que la mayoría espera perversión y todo eso (ya sé que no todos son como yo je, je), pero en este no va ha haber desde un principio tendrán que esperarse un poco y también tener mucha calma así que empecemos y recuerden si me van a demandar por algo, avísenme primero, si??  
  
Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.  
¿Qué pasaría si Remus tuviera que escoger entre Sirius y una chica?  
By Nadeshiko Lupin.  
  
Capitulo 1: Y los merodeadores son...  
  
En una noche tranquila con una hermosa luna llena, que estaba cubierta por las nubes, en la sala común de Griffindor 4 chicos esperaban algo.  
  
Se notaba la tensión. , algo que los demás no notaban, uno de ellos de nombre Remus Lupin, de ojos color miel y un rostro tierno, que en ese momento se contorsionaba por los espasmos que sufría, pues tenía un secreto que estaba relacionado con la luna llena: era un licántropo.  
  
Sólo una chica que estaba sentada a lo lejos se daba cuenta de todo esto, con rostro preocupado miraba al chico de los ojos dorados. En ese momento entró la Sra. Pomfrey y llamó a Remus.  
  
-Nos veremos más tarde, Mooney- dijo en voz baja un chico de ojos azul profundo, su amigo Sirius Black que junto con otros dos chicos de 6º año, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, se habían transformado en animagos para hacerle compañía en sus dolorosas transformaciones.  
  
Mientras la Sra. Pomfrey llevaba a Remus hacia la casa de los gritos, James, Peter y Sirius salían por el retrato para reunirse con su amigo, la chica los siguió observando hasta que salieron.  
  
Romine Shelly era una chica de 16 años de ojos violeta y cabello largo, castaño claro y unos bellos labios rojos. Era parte del grupito de Lily Evans, el amor de James, aunque ella no le hacia caso (eso no era cierto, se sentía tan atraída como él por ella).  
  
Hacia tiempo que Romine miraba a Remus, se le hacia un chico muy lindo y lo que más le gustaba eran esos irresistibles ojos dorados (n/a: como se nota que lo adoro, mi vida!!!). A veces se sentía celosa de Lily por que ella era prefecta junto con Remus y pasaba más tiempo con él. Pero era una tontería.  
  
Lily la miro:  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Quisiera saber a donde va Remus con la Sra. Pomfrey- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-No sé, pero no deberías fijarte, además Potter, Black y Pettigrew fueron con él.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón.  
  
Pero no quedo tranquila.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de los gritos, Remus ya se había transformado y Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail ya estaban ahí, el lobo al verlos se relajo y sus ojos dorados brillaron.  
  
Por la mañana los merodeadores se despertaron y encontraron a Remus acurrucado en un rincón, desnudo y lleno de heridas.  
  
-Mooney- lo llamó Sirius- estas bien, Mooney...  
  
-Mmmm... e-estoy bien, Padfoot- contestó Remus un poco aturdido.  
  
-Venga, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Peter.  
  
-Sí, vamos, pronto llegaran por Mooney- siguió James.  
  
Salieron por el sauce boxeador y se dirigieron bajo la capa invisible de James a Howarts. Después fueron a la enfermería a ver a Remus y de ahí a desayunar. Cuando entraron, el gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos de las cuatro casas.  
  
Desde la mesa de Slythrerin un chico rubio platino los miraba con rencor y otro chico de cabello negro graso miraba a Romine que estaba sentada a un lado de Lily Evans.  
  
-Hola, Evans- saludó Remus.  
  
-¿Cómo te va, Lupin?- contestó la prefecta pelirroja.  
  
Dándose cuenta de cómo su amiga miraba a Remus dijo:  
  
-Oye Lupin, ¿ya conoces a mi amiga?  
  
-Sí, la he visto pero no sé su nombre- dijo Remus con una sonrisa encantadora que casi derrite a Romine.  
  
-Bien, ella se llama...  
  
-Romine Shelly- interrumpió la chica.  
  
Lily la miró sorprendida.  
  
-Mucho gusto.  
  
-Hola, bombón- dijo Sirius cuando llegó, mirando a Romine.  
  
-Hola, Black- contestó Romine un poco menos nerviosa.  
  
-Llámame Sirius, muñeca- dijo el chico picaramente, pues no perdía oportunidad con ninguna chica bonita.  
  
-Ay!! Ya vas a empezar Black, no cambiaras nunca- gruñó Lily- más vale que la dejes en paz ¿oíste?.  
  
-Evans, tú no te metas- repuso Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-No reprendas a Lily, Padfoot- dijo James con muy poca seriedad- yo soy el único que tiene derecho de hacerlo.  
  
Y comenzaron a reír, Remus sólo se limito a sonreír. Miraba a Romine con una extraña opresión en el estomago como vértigo. Pero no podía ser a él le gustaba Sirius, ¿cómo podía gustarle Romine? Además apenas la conocía.  
  
Un grito de Lily lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Son un par de idiotas!!  
  
-Oh, vamos Lily, fue sólo una broma- decía James entre risas.  
  
Sirius había hecho que el jugo de calabaza de Lily se derramara en su falda.  
  
-Cleaning clothes!!- dijo James.  
  
Y la falda de Lily quedó tan limpia como antes.  
  
-Te pido una disculpa Lily- dijo James en tono soñador.  
  
-Ash, saben qué? Mejor váyanse- suspiro Lily con enfado  
  
Los merodeadores optaron por irse a sentar lo más lejos posible de Lily, cosa que a Romine no le gusto para nada.  
  
-Por qué has hecho eso?? Que no ves que ahí va Remus- dijo molesta la chica de los ojos violeta.  
  
-Oh, vamos mujer!! Qué querías que le dijera: "Oh Lupin quédate, por favor!!"- replico Lily Evans- no crees que sería muy obvio. O qué le vas a poner las cosas muy fáciles.  
  
-Pues no, además no creo que corresponda mis sentimientos- la chica entristeció.  
  
"Además a él le gusta Black"  
  
Romine se había dado cuenta de esto pues cada que Remus miraba a Sirius se sonrojaba y sus ojos dorados brillaban, sin contar que cuando Sirius miraba a otra chica o le echaba el "perro" se molestaba notoriamente.  
  
Mientras unas sillas más lejos.  
  
-Para mi que Evans está enamorada de ti Prongs- decía Sirius entre risas.  
  
-No lo sé, pero ten por seguro, Padfoot que la conquistare- reía James.  
  
Mooney puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Ustedes nunca cambiaran- dijo Peter antes de escoger otra tostada.  
  
-Sí, son un caso perdido- afirmo Remus mientras miraba a Sirius.  
  
-Oh, vamos lobito!! Que tú siendo tan serio no conseguirás chica alguna- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Remus se sonrojó. No había pensado en eso pues ahora sus sentimientos estaban confundidos.  
  
-Para mi que a Mooney le gustó la amiga de Lily- dijo James con astucia.  
  
-Quién?? Shelly??- dijo Moony un poco nervioso.  
  
-Sí, sabes Moony, creo que Prongs tiene razón- siguió Sirius- si es así creo que puedo ayudarte.  
  
Moony lo miró.  
  
"No sé, puede ser pero me gustas más tú, Padfoot, no sabes como sueño con tus labios y tu cuerpo... esos ojos color azul media noche que me enloquecen...".  
  
-Moony, hey, Moony.  
  
-Eh!! Qué??!!  
  
-En quien piensas??- musitó Sirius.  
  
-Para que preguntas Padfoot, si ya sabes- dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-No estaba pensando en ella, pensaba en...- se cortó y miro a Sirius.  
  
-Nos ibas a decir... Moony??- Sirius miró inquisitivamente a Remus.  
  
-En nadie!!- contesto nerviosamente- hay que apurarse ya tenemos clase con McGonagall.  
  
-Ay, con lo que me encanta esa clase- James hizo una mueca irónica.  
  
-Pues si no le gusta mi clase, no entre Potter- dijo alguien a espaldas de los merodeadores.  
  
-P-profesora, claro que voy a entrar- dijo James con una tonta sonrisa como disculpa.  
  
-Bien pues apresúrense y Potter deje de sonreír así!!- gruño McGonagall.  
  
-Ja, Ja, Ja, Prongs, tu sonrisa nunca se va a comparar con mi sonrisa Sirius- se burlo.  
  
-Ja, Ja- rió James con sarcasmo- eso no importa yo soy mejor con las chicas que tú.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, te lo demostré- dijo Sirius como pudo.  
  
Parecían dos niños pequeños, eran como hermanos, algo que Peter envidiaba en sobremanera.  
  
Las clases de transformaciones las compartían con los de Slytherin, cosa que a los merodeadores no gustaba mucho.  
  
-Ahí esta Snivellus, va haber problemas- susurró Remus temiendo que sus compañeros molestaran a Snape y le quitaran puntos a Griffindor.  
  
Sirius lo escucho.  
  
-No te preocupes Mooney, que esta vez no vamos a hacer nada, no nos preparamos y con McGonagall aquí...- suspiró y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
Remus se sonrojó.  
  
-Padfoot, no empieces o si no me voy a enojar con ustedes si nos hacen perder puntos- replico Remus con cara seria, olvidándose de su sonrojo.  
  
-Vale, lobito, tranquilízate- le guiñó.  
  
Mientras Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape hablaban con Crabbe y Goyle cuidando sus espaldas, Malfoy estaba en el 7º curso.  
  
-Tengo que encontrar una manera efectiva de fastidiar a Black, darle donde más le duela- decía Lucius Malfoy con un destello de ira en las pupilas plateadas.  
  
-Lo sé, también me debe muchas junto con Potter- respondió Snape.  
  
-Bueno ya están entrando, vete- dijo el rubio slytherin.  
  
-Bien...  
  
Cuando acabo la clase, Malfoy buscó a Snape y no perdieron oportunidad para molestar a los merodeadores.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí: al sangre sucia- a Malfoy le encantaba meterse con Remus por ser hijo de padre muggle y madre bruja.  
  
-Vete Malfoy, si no quieres que te partamos la cara- gruño Sirius  
  
-Ya!! Vas a defender a tu novio, Black??- lo ojos del rubio brillaron con malicia.  
  
Remus se sonrojó y miró a Sirius que estaba un poco rojo.  
  
-Mooney no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo y por eso te exijo que lo dejes en paz y no lo vuelvas a llamar así- ladró Sirius.  
  
-Como, sangre sucia, por que déjame te digo que eso es lo que es...  
  
Sirius estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Lucius, cuando...  
  
-Qué sucede aquí??  
  
-Nada, profesora- contestó Malfoy a McGonagall con desprecio.  
  
-Vamonos.  
  
-Black, por lo que más quieras evita tener problemas con Malfoy, porque como me recordó muy amablemente el profesor Gautier vamos 200 puntos debajo de su casa.  
  
-Sí, profesora- utilizó su "sonrisa Sirius".  
  
-Bien, Black- se despidió y dio al muchacho una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-Presumido- lo codeo James cuando la profesora se fue.  
  
-Ves como funciona mi sonrisa- rió Sirius.  
  
-Sí pero yo soy mejor que tú con las chicas- dijo James.  
  
-Quieres ver que no?? – mascullo Sirius- qué quieres apostar que logro conquistar a Shelly, claro si no te importa Mooney.  
  
-Oh, por qué debería importarme??- señaló Remus.  
  
-Por que es tu amorcito- se burló Peter.  
  
Remus sólo se limito a hacer un gesto negativo.  
  
-Ahora que tenemos la autorización del interesado... no es cierto Mooney- dijo Sirius cuando Remus hizo un ademán de abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
-Bueno, ya no??, entiendan ella no me gusta- repitió Mooney.  
  
-Bien pero ya sabemos que no te molesta, Mooney- dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hey, hey, que empieza mi conquista.  
  
Por el pasillo venían Lily y Romine.  
  
-Lily puedo hablar contigo??- inquirió james.  
  
-Para qué, Potter??- dijo la pelirroja un poco fría.  
  
-Es algo importante que debo decirte- dijo James con ojos de borrego a medio morir.  
  
Peter y Remus se hicieron a un lado. Remus vio como Sirius comenzaba con su conquista. "Sólo quiere ligársela" . Pensaba y no podía evitar sentir celos.  
  
-Hola, preciosa- empezó Sirius.  
  
-Qué hay, Black- dijo la chica de los ojos violeta mirando a Remus.  
  
-Sabes desde que te vi en el Gran Comedor no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- continuo Sirius.  
  
-Ah si??- Romine estaba más entretenida mirando al licántropo de ojos dorados.  
  
-Oye, me escuchas??- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Eh?? Ah, sí, claro!!- contestó contrariada la chica.  
  
-A quien miras tanto?? Ah, ya vi- gritó el muchacho.  
  
-Black, por favor, cállate-decía Romine nerviosa.  
  
-Oh Sheeeeelly, no piensas decirle nada??- preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules con gran interés.  
  
-No sé, por que a él le gusta otra persona- mientras decía esto miraba intensamente a Sirius que le regresaba una mirada confundida.  
  
-Tú sabes quien le gusta?? Te lo dijo él?? Quien...??  
  
-Hey, calma, suéltalas una por una- interrumpió Romine algo mareada.- bueno sí sé, no me lo dijo él yo solita me di cuenta y no te voy a decir quien es- agregó satisfecha.  
  
-Vamos Shelly, qué te cuesta??- suplico Sirius ( un Black no suplica!! [ aja como tú digas ¬¬])  
  
-No, por que yo creo que él debe hacerlo- sonrió y se marcho.  
  
"Puede que Black este interesado en él, por una parte estaría bien, bueno para Lupin no para mi."  
  
-Padfoot, que pasa?- soltó de repente dejando su trabajo de astronomía.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Por qué tienes una cara que mejor ni te cuento- respondió James tratando de ser serio (él °o°??).  
  
-A Shelly le gusta Remus- dijo Sirius con pesadumbre.  
  
-Si?? Genial, hay que decírselo a Mooney- sonrió James. (no, no se lo digas, es mio!!¬¬)  
  
Sirius sólo gruño.  
  
-Qué pasa?? Por que ...- James se interrumpió – que tú...Remus...no??  
  
-Qué quieres decir- Sirius lo miró algo nervioso y sonrojado.  
  
-Que a ti te esta empezando a gustar Remus- James había acertado.  
  
Tal vez era por que antes ninguna chica había mostrado interés en Remus y lo sentía seguro, como buen "amigo posesivo" que era (n/a:y es que lo de amigo posesivo, francamente...), pero ahora llegaba una chica y aceptaba que le gustaba además de que Remus mostraba un poco de interés en ella, poco pero lo había.  
  
Mientras, Remus pensaba que sería una buena experiencia salir con una chica, con Romine. Sabía que antes de decidir si realmente quería a Sirius tenía que probar otras cosas.  
  
-Demonios!! No tenía ese problema, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Sirius y luego la conocí... no sé, tal vez seria bueno salir con ella, esto es demasiado complicado- decía Remus para sí (en voz alta, sin que él se diera cuenta [ n/a: a quien no le ha pasado eso]).  
  
-Entonces hazlo, Mooney, no pierdes nada si sales con ella, si te gusta...- sugirió James. El muchacho de ojos dorados se sobresaltó, no oyó cuando su amigo entró.  
  
-Si quieres yo te puedo dar unos cuantos consejos- siguió James con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo... er, pues no lo sé, crees que ella quiera salir con alguien como yo??- dijo Remus.  
  
-Claro que sí, es seguro que le gustas, Sirius se lo pregunto y ella lo acepto- informó el muchacho de gafas.  
  
-Ah, si?? Y él que dijo??- Remus se sonrojo cuando pregunto esto.  
  
-Pues no dijo nada- mintió James.  
  
-No, bueno- contestó Remus algo decepcionado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Remus estaba decidido a hablar con Romine para ir el sábado a Hogsmeade. Le había pedido a James que no le dijera nada a Sirius, pues no sabía como reaccionaria este.  
  
-Hum, Shelly, bien Romine, puedo hablar contigo??- dijo Mooney con un sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
-P-por supuesto, Remus- contestó la chica con nerviosismo.  
  
-Este, ejem... pues... yo quería, si hay posibilidad- decía el chico de ojos dorados entrecortadamente- de que tú... em sa-salieras conmigo.  
  
-Qué??- soltó Romine con una risita nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno ya suponía que tu querrías salir con alguien como yo, pe...  
  
-Qué dices?? Por supuesto que quiero- exclamo ella emocionada.  
  
-En serio??  
  
-Sí, cuando??  
  
-El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade- informó el chico de cabello miel.  
  
-O.k. te parece si nos vemos en la sala común a las 12:00 pm.??  
  
-Perfecto ahí estaré.  
  
Mientras Remus se marchaba, Romine no lo dejó de mirar hasta que se perdió en una esquina. (n/a: peque, si lo lees deja de pensar lo que ya se que estas pensando, recuerda, me lo dijiste.) Remus iba pensando en que no había sido tan difícil invitarla a salir, esperaba con ansias la llegada del sábado pero... se lo decía a Sirius, sí tal vez se alegraba por él.  
  
Con estos pensamientos llego a la sala común ("pata de perro", como le gustaba aquella contraseña), el retrato lo dejó pasar.  
  
Ahí estaban sus tres amigos. James lo miró intrigado y fue hacia él.  
  
-Qué te dijo??  
  
-Aceptó- respondió Remus algo nervioso.  
  
-Oh, magnifico!!- exclamó muy fuerte James- eres todo un galán, Mooney.  
  
-Prongs, baja la voz.  
  
Fue demasiado tarde  
  
-Porqué dice Prongs que eres un galán, Mooney??  
  
-Pues porqué he invitado una chica a Hogsmeade- respondió Remus.  
  
-Si, genial- respondió Sirius casi sin ánimo –quien es??  
  
-La amiga de Lily- informó James.  
  
-Con ella??, no que no te gustaba- miró a Remus que se sonrojó.  
  
-Pues... yo...ehm...- Remus no sabía que decir. Sirius se estaba comportando muy extraño.  
  
-Pues no pero creí que sería buena idea, además James me insito- dijo Mooney buscando ayuda de su amigo.  
  
Al cual Sirius lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
-Yo... eh, pues sí lo he hecho y creo que es una buena idea, no crees, Padfoot.  
  
Como respuesta, el animago lanzó una mirada sombría y gruño.  
  
-Padfoot yo creí que te alegrarías por mi- dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro por la actitud de Sirius.  
  
-Este... que les parece si jugamos una partida de snap- dijo Peter para liberar tensión.  
  
-No, gracias voy a la biblioteca, tengo trabajo que hacer- contestó Mooney y se fue.  
  
Sábado por la mañana...  
  
-Lobito, lobiiiiiito... Remus despierta!!!  
  
-Maldición, James!!!  
  
-Jaaaa, ja, ja, ja, oye que no tenías una cita??- preguntó James con esfuerzo entre la risa.  
  
-Qué???°o° qué hora es??  
  
-Son 10:30, lobito, dormiste de más.  
  
-No puede ser!!!- Remus se levantó de trancazo y se encerró en la ducha.- No puede ser como fui a quedarme dormido.  
  
En esos instantes, Romine estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas, arreglándose, exageradamente nerviosa (n/a: y quien no si va a salir con ese bizcocho o)  
  
-Vamos, confio en que será genial- la animo Lily.  
  
-Lo sé pero los nervios no me dejan en paz- contestó la chica de ojos violeta.  
  
-Me sorprendes, es la primera vez que te veo así- Romine volteo a ver a su amiga- nunca demostraste cuando alguien te gustaba sin embargo ahora estas hasta nerviosa- terminó Lily con una mirada sorprendida.  
  
-Es que la gente cambia, Lily, mírate a ti que detestabas a Potter y ahora..., bueno ya me voy, deséame suerte.  
  
-Sí, mucha suerte, Rommy, no debes preocuparte, sabes que eres una chica muy linda- Lily la miró orgullosa y sonrió- yo sé que Lupin no podrá resistirse.  
  
Estas palabras conmovieron demasiado a Romine que dijo:  
  
-Ay, Lily!!, Tú eres la única persona aparte de mi padre que me dice así, como me decía mi madre (q.e.p.d.), eres la mejor amiga que podría tener- diciendo esto abrazo a la muchacha pelirroja y sollozó un poco.  
  
-No llores que me vas hacer llorar- dijo separándola- y además te vas a arruinar el maquillaje.  
  
-Sí, ya me voy – agregó secándose las lágrimas- creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Potter.  
  
-No sé es prepotente, idiota, creído y arrogante igual que Black (n/a: perdón a todas las fans de Sirius, incluida tú, peque ), pero me agrada- Lily se ruborizó un poco ante esto.  
  
-Bien amigui, me voy.  
  
Romine bajó a la sala común y se encontró con que Remus aún no había bajado. Con los nervios no se había dado cuenta que llegaba media hora antes.  
  
-Genial, ahora tendré que esperar!!!  
  
-A si que vas a salir con Remus- dijo una voz en una esquina de la sala, pero era más afirmación que pregunta.  
  
Romine se asustó.  
  
-Qué??!!  
  
-Sí, él ya me lo dijo-era Sirius que tenía una cara de ultratumba.  
  
-Black???!!!!!, me asustaste, qué IDIOTA eres (n/a: de nuevo perdón a las fans de Sirius)- gritó la chica.  
  
-Yo, sí, a veces-respondió este (n/a: que modestia la tuya je, je, je, no me mates peque!!!)  
  
-Bueno, pues SI voy a salir con él- dijo la muchacha de cabello claro- te molesta??- agregó astutamente.  
  
--Pues yo... porqué, debería??  
  
-No sé, porqué te pones así??- Romine miró a Sirius que estaba nervioso.  
  
-Pues... él es mi amigo y quiero protegerlo- contestó el chico ojiazul (n/a: si, si, ya sé que son grises, pero así empecé la historia y así la voy a terminar a menos que le ponga pupilentes¬-¬, que mono se vería)  
  
-Aja- dijo esta con incredulidad- no te preocupes que no me lo pienso comer, bueeeeeno...(n/a: si yo fuera ella, claro que lo haría, Diana tú no opines.)  
  
-Bueno qué???  
  
Eso no le había gustado, Sirius empezaba a pensar que Romine no era tan santa como parecía.  
  
-Mira para que hacemos mas largo el asunto, tu ya sabias que yo estaba interesada en Remus no?, tu mismo me lo preguntaste...  
  
En esos momentos baja Remus de los dormitorios de los chicos. Romine se puso un poco nerviosa pero se le paso con la sonrisa que le dedico el muchacho.  
  
-Hola Remus.  
  
-Hola Romine- saludó- nos vamos??  
  
-Sí, adiós Black.  
  
-Bye, Sirius  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, sé que soy un poco mala para esto, pero tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que publico uno de mis trabajos (y creo que será el único o no sé), y que es la primera vez que hago un fic.  
  
En este espacio tengo que darle las gracias a 2 personas:  
  
1º: A mi amiga Dianis por apoyarme y darme ánimos para publicarla, ya se que tú también estas ocupada con el tuyo pero aún así encuentras tiempo para escuchar me y decirme si te gusta, gracias amiga no sé como voy a pagarte todo lo que haces por mi...(con muchos hijos de Sirius, como Soruyo je, je, je.)  
  
2º: A mi gran y querido amigo Felipe que al igual que Diana me echaste porras para que lo publicara, además de ser tan lindo conmigo recuerda ke T.Q.M. y gracias por apoyarme en los otros problemas que he tenido, remember that I'm whith you always and ai shiteru.  
  
Pero bueno, espero reviews, por fa, acepto de todo pero dejen, si?? Con cariño, su amiga: Nadeshiko Lupin ( y es mio de nadie más muaja, ja, ja, ja, ...ya voy cielo) 


End file.
